


16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

by lynnwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: Yuuri is 99.99% convinced the universe does, in fact, hate him. How else would you explain him being roommates at university with his childhood crush. The same childhood crush who rejected him about three years previous, and it’s safe to say, judging by the butterflies that erupted in his stomach when he was confronted with him, Yuuri never really got over him.





	16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Question The Title Too Hard (It Makes Zero Sense)

Yuuri is 99.99% convinced the universe does, in fact, hate him. How else would you explain him being roommates at university with his childhood crush. The same childhood crush who rejected him about three years previous, and it’s safe to say, judging by the butterflies that erupted in his stomach when he was confronted with him, Yuuri never really got over him.

When Yuuri was sixteen, Viktor Nikiforov transferred to his high school. He was eighteen at the time, and walked around the hallways like he owned the place. The student body seemed to worship him, and Yuuri couldn’t blame them. He was smitten from the first moment he saw Viktor, and even had some AP classes with him so he could really pine from up close.

His crush on Viktor reached epic proportions when Viktor smiled at him one day during AP World History, and sat next to him. Yuuri nearly fell off his chair from giddiness, and if Viktor hadn’t grabbed his arm to settle him, he would no doubt have landed on the floor. Unfortunately, Yuuri was also pretty sure Viktor heard the embarrassing whimper too.

This continued for the rest of the semester, and Yuuri was still a little bit shocked every time Viktor sat down next to him. They talked, a lot actually, and Yuuri learned about the man behind the high school hallway legends. He grew up in Russia, but moved here last year because his dad got a new job. He skated in his free time, and he had a poodle called Makkachin, though he was getting a little old. Viktor’s smile was dazzling, and Yuuri often found himself staring with his mouth hanging open. 

So, on the final day of the school year, Yuuri grabbed all his courage together and wrote him a note. No one ever accused Yuuri of being creative, so he wrote ‘ _ Do you like me? Circle Yes or No. _ ’ before he lost his nerve, and stuffed it into Viktor’s bag before class ended. Viktor smiled as the bell rang and hugged him goodbye.

“I hope to see you around, Yuuri!”

Yuuri was shaking on his feet as he answered ‘Y-Yes!’ And with that, Viktor left and Yuuri didn’t see him again for the next three years.

Flash forward to present day, Yuuri standing in the doorway to his new dorm room, facing his roommate for the next year. Viktor Nikiforov.

“H-Hi.” Yuuri barely managed to get the word out, already freaking out internally.

Viktor, who had been unpacking and facing the window, turned around quickly and blinded him with his smile.

“Yuuri! Oh my god!”

Yuuri gave him a weak wave. “What, uh… What are you doing here?”

“I go to school here, silly,” Viktor winked at him.  _ Winked _ . Yuuri was weak at the knees.

“But you’re...old.” Oh great, Yuuri had lost control of his mouth too. Great second impression, Katsuki.

Viktor merely quirked an eyebrow. “I went abroad for a few years, my family moved around a little, but eventually I decided to go my own way and I wanted a university degree. Lots of people start college or uni at a later age, you know?”

Yuuri blushed. “I didn’t mean it like- I mean, I did, but- You know what I meant, oh god, please stop me any time.”

“Relax, Yuuri, I’m only teasing,” Viktor grins and winks at him again. Yuuri decides sitting down on the bed is his best bet, before his knees drop him to the floor.

Viktor had grown even more beautiful, a feat Yuuri didn’t think was possible. He had cut his hair shorter, but his fringe kept falling in front of his eye and he shook his head constantly to move it back. Subconsciously, Yuuri started doing it too every time it happened.

They talked for a little bit, small pieces of information about what they had been upto in the years apart, and a few hours later, Viktor stood suddenly and grabbed his bag.

“I have to go see my guidance counselor, but I’ll be back in an hour or so. Shall I bring some dinner? I’m sure there’s a pizza place around here somewhere.”

“That’d be great,” Yuuri smiled tentatively.

Viktor shrugged his jacket on and moved to the door before suddenly turning around. “Before I forget, I meant to give this to you earlier.” He handed Yuuri a folded piece of paper and ran out the door, yelling, “See you later, Yuuri!”

The paper was a little worn, like it had been folded for a long time, and Yuuri unfolded it quickly before dropping it to the floor and squealing in a very manly way.

His own handwriting stared back at him, only the ‘ _ Yes _ ’ was circled a few times in red marker. Next to it was a winking emoticon. Yuri screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://yuriopunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
